


Knight in Shining Shades

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, If I miss a character please tell me, Lots of Cursing, OOC Dave, Probably., first fic on archive of our own, horrible writing, wrote this at school sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are alone, yet the glint of a pair of sunglasses bring you back into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Shades

Trigger Warnings: #hORRIBLE WRITING #mention of blood #abuse #cursing #alchohol mention #strider hawtness #did I already say cursing? #oh and a lot of it too

He'd hit you again.

You hiccuped as you held your hand close to your stinging cheek. You climbed up quite a few flights of stairs and practically collapsed at the door you wanted to go to. 

The door of the one and only Dave Strider. You wheezed and knocked on his door, which opened a milisecond after. Dave eyed you and then picked you up bridal-style, his mouth twisted into a frown, and set you on his couch.

"Fuck, [Name], what happened to you?" he asked, clearly worried. You bit your lip and looked down, not wanting to worry him anymore, but he lifted your head up and touched your cheek. "Hey. You can tell me."

"Alexis," you said softly. Dave's face of concern morphed into a face of anger. 

"That asshole," he muttered, clenching his fists, and he stood up. "I'm going to go get some AJ. Want some?"

You nodded and he grinned. He strode off to his kitchen and you could hear him opening a fridge door and then closing it. You wondered where his brother was.

"I'm back." Dave smirked and held up a glass. He handed it to you, and you drank eagerly. Suddenly you felt not so sad. He patted your hair and then left again.

Oh, Alexis? Well, Alexis was your boyfriend of three months, and though he was sweet for a while (a while being a week) he quickly turned sour and began drinking. 

You loved him, you really did. You had tried to get him to quit but he had hit you in the head with an empty beer bottle. That started his abusive tendencies. He began hitting you every chance he got, and today was the last straw.

You lifted a hand to your cheek and then saw blood. Alexis had cut you. You felt nothing for some reason. Maybe because you were so used to it.

Dave returned with a bandage in his hand. He had noticed your small injury after all. He meticulously placed it on your cheek and then kissed it, causing you to blush.

Your phone, which was in your pocket, buzzed. You took it out and saw that someone had began to pester you.

grimAuxilatrix [GA] began pestering chumHandle [CH] on 10:12 PM

GA: Did Alexis Hit You Again?

CA: he sure did

GA: Dear, I'm So Sorry

GA: Are You At Dave's?

CA: yeah why

GA: We'll Make Sure Alexis Is Taken Out, Do Not Worry

GA: He Will Recieve The Revenge You Want To Give

GA: Ta Ta For Now!

grimAuxilatrix [GA] ceased pestering chumHandle [CH] on 10:20 PM

You quirked an eyebrow. Dave rubbed your hand reassuringly, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You've got that face again," you teased.

"What face?"

"The 'I-have-a-plan-but-I-ain't-telling-you-shit' face."

"I don't have that face."

"Yes you-" You yawned. "-Do." 

Dave must have noticed the yawn because he (magically) he produced a daisy shawl as a blanket, since his (and his bro's) apartment was quite warm. You saw a lone crow peck at the window pane before flying away.

"Who owned it?" you asked curiously. Dave kept his stoic face on and shrugged.

"Bro tells me it was owned by my grandma, Daisy Strider," he said. You giggled-- he must have been named after her. Wrapping the shawl tighter around yourself, you watched Dave close the window curtains shut and dim the lights.

"You wanna watch some movies? I've got some of Karkat's romcoms that he loaned me... I mean, not that I would want to watch them or anything..." Dave prompted, scratching the back of his neck. You shook your head no and he sat down beside you. You nuzzled into his neck, actually quite liking his warmth. He was a lot warmer than Alexis.

Just saying, but he really was warmer. He gave off a nice smell (which was what you suspected to be apple blossoms and his own unique smell) and also, he didn't seem to mind. Whenever you tried to cuddle Alexis, he would push you off smelling like smoke and alchohol. Not exactly a pretty sight.

You closed your eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of apple blossom. 

Dave breathed in yours as well, the smell of old books and mahogany, the smell of a whole library. He felt like you were reading your whole life story to him with that smell. He loved it-- he just didn't know if you did too. 

He grabbed your hand and rubbed your calloused hand. He hated those callouses. He wanted you to be a graceful, sweet young woman, but you had too much pain on your hands, too much worry. He wanted to snatch away that pain and throw it in the trash can, slam-dunk it maybe. He just wanted to set you free, in a sense.

...Shit. Only romcoms could come up with that crap. He needed to stop watching them. 

Maybe only until Karkat stopped recommending them. That would be never. 

Dave could feel your breath on his neck in short, small puffs. You were asleep now, he thought. Deeply alseep. 

Maybe he could sleep too. Just a little bit...

. . . .

Your eyes snapped open. You stretched out, and discovering that Dave was not beside you, stood up and headed to the kitchen for a glass of AJ.

Nothing better, right? The breakfast of (champions) Striders.

And no, you were not starving yourself.

You patted your pocket and your phone buzzed in response. Someone had pestered you, again. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] and twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering chumHandle [CH] on 8:21 AM 

Ooh, group chat.

CH: heyyyyyyy

CG: SUP

TA: 2up motherfucker2 

CG: I AM NOT A

CG: NEVERMIND 

TA: are you at dave2

CH: yep

CH: and why is everyone asking me this question???

CG: SUPRISES 

CG: ALL I CAN SAY RIGHT NOW.

TA: where ii2 dave anyway2?

CH: no idea, sunny.

You laughed-- 'Sunny' was a nickname you called Sollux because Sol mean 'sun' in Latin. He usually didn't mind, unless Aradia was with him. Then he would flush and stammer. Or whatever it was called on chat. 

TA: hey!

TA: aradiia ii2 wiith me and 2he wont quiit giiggliing now!

CG: WELL GOOD FOR YOU LOVER BOY

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has stopped pestering in chat on 8: 30 AM

TA: ...fuck

TA: ha2 kanaya already pe2tered you on the 2ubject of alexis, your 2hiity bf?

He even dropped his quirk for Alexis. Wow.

CH: yeahh

CH: why

TA: well were comiing to fuck 2hiit up

TA: *fuck hiim up

TA: that2 what ii meant

CH: YOURE GONNA BEAT UP ALEXIS????

It was true that you wanted that to happen. However Alexis, as shitty as he was, was a human being. He didn't--

But he was a shitty human being.

Fuck the rules. You'd had enough of this. You wanted to stab the man and dump his cold dead body outside your doorstep for everyone to see.

...Fuck the police too. You didn't care if you went to jail.

Your parents had always told you not to let your anger get the best of you. Not to let the hate seep through. To be a nice person.

Well, today, you thought, belay that order. You knew your parents, well at least your mom, would approve. She knew the right time to stand up and now, so did you. 

CH: okay.

CH: when?

TA: whoa [Name]!

TA: youre really agreeiing to thii2?

TA: ii mean...

TA: you dont u2ually liike viiolence...

CH: ...i changed my mind.

And you meant it.

TA: where II2 dave anyway?

You looked around, but seeing nothing, you looked at your phone again. Then you felt arms snake around your waist, and you sighed. 

"Dave."

"Good morning, [Name]."

Dave buried his face in your hair. He had obviously just woken up. 

TA: dave ii2 wiith you!

CH: how do you know?

TA: ii, eh. ii hacked your phone

CH: sunny!!!

TA: you guy2 are so kawaiiii together

CH: only dirk could say that.

Dave chuckled and breathed in deeply. You blushed pure red. 

CH: i gotta go

CH: whens the fight

CH: :D

TA: ready when you are [Name].

twinArmaggedons [TA] has ceased pestering chumHandle [CH] on 9:00 AM

Dave took his face out of your hair and gave a tired 'wheee'. "Yay. Finally you realize."

"I'm a genius." You booped his nose. He flushed.

"What? He was an idiot anyway. I know you hate him," Dave murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Also, I need AJ."

"Uh-oh. I drank the last of it."

"WHAT?!"

"Gotcha!"

. . . . .

You stand in front of (your) Alexis's house and gulp nervously. All your friends are with you-- and you mean ALL. Gamzee, Kanaya, Terezi, Aradia, Rose, Karkat, Sollux... the list could go on forever. But the one that mattered most was Dave. He had his stoic face on, but you knew he was ready. 

The door creaked open, and Alexis, in all his horrible drunk glory, looked out.

"[Name]!" He broke into a grin, and Terezi made a face. Kanaya frowned and scrutinized the man carefully, then nodded. You walked forward and stared Alexis down angrily.

"You've come back!" He held out his arm in mock welcome. "And you've brought friends. What, are we having a party?"

"Yes," you said. You brought your arm back, putting as much energy as you could muster into it, and sprang forward, hitting Alexis straight in the jaw. Everyone gave a huge cheer. "The 'It's Over' party."

Dave stood over him and then dropped a bit of confetti. "Whee."

He was out cold apparently.

They made a conga line back to Dave's house, with you and Dave as the leaders. As a proper conga line should, there was music. Extremely unfitting music, but you didn't care.

"So it's over?" Dave asked. You smiled.

"It's officially over. Sunny, you got it on camera?"

"Yep," Sollux said. "It'th on camera and ready to be uploaded. The world will thee hith shame. The whole fucking wide world."

Dave chuckled again and pressed his lips to your hair.

He wasn't the one who knocked Alexis out, but he did take care of you when you needed help. He became your best friend, maybe even more. 

Who says chivalry isn't dead?

[I'm so sorry if it's bad, I was writing this at school, so asdghkskadyevchshsbsbs ;.; Dave must be so OOC... it's been so long since I've written for Dave]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this was bad, okay? According to the tags, I had no idea what I was doing.  
> Kudos or comment!


End file.
